Чувства Сакуры
by Rindann
Summary: Все мы знаем канон и какой был конец, Наруто так и не смог добиться Сакуры. Все мы знаем, что Сакура в академии ниндзя была отличницей. Поможет ли ум Сакуре открыть себе глаза и осмотреться вокруг, и все решить для себя, при этом открыв кое-какие тайны о своем сокоманднике.


Сакура, розоволосая девушка 13 лет, всегда любила холодного красавца по имени Саске. Хоть он был груб, резок и холоден с ней, она как будто не видела всего этого, полностью наплевав на свою гордость. А потом он ушел, и она попросила человека, которого раньше ненавидела вернуть его в деревню, человека, который любил ее, **Наруто**.

\- Наруто… – прошептала Сакура.

Мысли о нем вызвали улыбку на лице девушки. Сначала она его ненавидела, эту его крики, громкое желание, что станет Хокаге, а этот поцелуй Саске. Но по происшествии времени, выполненными миссиями, проведенными часами, она меняла мнение о нем. Он был надежен, верен, веселым, хоть и немного раздражающим своими признаниями и выкриками.

Была собрана команда для возвращения Саске, а Сакура попросила вернуть Саске. А Наруто, просто улыбнулся и дал обещание, что обязательно вернет Саске. Прокручивая события назад, она ругала себя, обзывала дурой, заставить человека, который любит тебя, вернуть его любимого, девушка даже представить не могла, какую боль причинила этим обещанием Наруто.

Но миссия провалилась, Саске сбежал. Сакура по идеи должна была злиться на Наруто, что не сдержал обещание, но когда увидела, в каком состоянии его доставил Какаши-сенсей, у нее на пару мгновений остановилось сердце, и как будто слетела пелена с глаз.

Непробиваемые истины разлетелись вдребезги. Сакура любила Саске? А была ли любовь? Скорее всего, нет, просто влюбленность. Просто она была слепа, не видела и не замечала все то, как он к ней относился, говорил, смотрел. Теперь вспоминая и прокручивая воспоминания, она не могла понять, как вообще могла влюбиться в эту «ледышку», да он был красив, но на этом все его достоинства и заканчиваются. У нее тоже есть гордость и терпеть подобное она больше не станет, что говорить, если даже вспоминать эти моменты теперь больно.

Поэтому Сакура решила отбросить прошлое и начать жить настоящим и будущем, а сейчас рядом был Наруто и стоит присмотреться к нему, она начала испытывать к нему симпатию, как знать, во что эти чувства вырастут?

Конечно, она еще присмотрится к Наруто, но еще ей нужно стать сильней, чтобы помочь Наруто и не видеть больше его в таком ужасном состоянии. Все, решив для себя, она встала и пошла в библиотеку.

Перед тем как зайти в храм знаний, она увидела спешно выходящего бойца анбу. Не придав этому значения, она вошла и, проходя по рядам столиков, в конце зала, увидела чье-то личное дело. Решив, что кто-то его забыл и надо бы вернуть хозяину – оставив библиотекарю, но решила сперва посмотреть его, прежде чем вернуть, увидев чье оно.

\- Наруто Узумаки – прошептала Сакура, прочитав имя, чье досье лежало на столе.

Досье было бы, наверное, обычным, так как большинство информации она и так знала, его привычки, обучение в академии, выполнение миссий. Кроме нескольких вещей, которые ее поразили и шокировали, а под конец чрезвычайно заинтересовали.

Сначала в графе родители стояли:

**Мать** – Кушина Узумаки;

**Отец** – Минато Намикадзе;

Если имя матери Наруто Сакуре ничего не сказало, то вот отец вызвал настоящее удивление. Еще бы, у него отец сам четвертый хокаге. Пронеслась мысль, знает ли Наруто о своих родителях, вспоминая свое детство. И тут же ответила, что нет, она припомнила, что он говорил, сирота и не знает своих родителей. И все же зачем скрывать это от Наруто? Только подумать сын хокаге.

Но дальше было еще интересно.

\- Джинчурики – тихо произнесла она.

Джинчурики. Чтобы это значило, она не помнила такого термина и чтобы в академии ниндзя им про это говорили. Надо будет выяснить.

И напоследок было самое интересное и непонятное.

**Особое**: Секс – выносливость Узумаки и потребность Джинчурики.

На слове секс Сакура покраснела. И опять это «Джинчурики», что оно значит. А вот «выносливость Узумаки» очень заинтересовало. Конечно, точно непонятно что это значит, но явно, что Наруто будет неплох в любовных делах. И это добавляет пару плюсов в сторону парня. Думая обо всем этом, девушка решила, что парень очень хорош и имеет все шансы стать ее парнем, конечно, если он еще сам не передумал.

Сейчас перед ее взором представал не тот крикливый Узумаки, а сильный, уверенный, верный, загадочный парень. А Сакура любила разгадывать загадки.

\- Наруто, а ты очень интересный парень – прошептала Сакура, разглядывая с интересом и некой нежностью фотографию парня в досье.

Что же, покажет только время, что из этого всего выйдет, но девушке однозначно стало ясно одно. Все это время она не вспоминала Саске, а вместе с тем ее сердце не тревожила та боль, которая была недавно. И в этом виноват голубоглазый блондин по имени…

\- Наруто – сказала розоволосая девушка с улыбкой на лице и с уверенностью шагнула вглубь библиотеки.


End file.
